And Her Scent Was Like The Scent Of Life
by Richard Grayson
Summary: Dick Grayson had always had a crush on Raven Roth ever since the 5th Grade. Now, in Senior High, will he finally muster up the courage to ask her out? [alena's challenge]


It was 12:00 in the afternoon and already she hasn't called me. The seagulls stare blankly in my direction, curious as to why on earth I'd be standing in the rain in the middle of the beach. So I stare back, I have nothing else better to do.

She was supposed to come here or at least call me at 11:30 confirming whether or not we were still going to meet. I guess we aren't. I never expected this to happen – being dumped. I guess it could've been worse. At least she didn't give me the Rejection Hotline number—or did she?

God this is sad. I actually have to call her number just to make sure. Alright, 1-671-2584.

_Hello, this is not the person you are trying to reach. You have reached Rejection Hotline._

Damnit— she did give me that number.

What went wrong yesterday?

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Raven, that was a great performance." A tall, dark haired man approached the young singer descending the backstage flight of stairs._

_  
She had previously finished singing for the Christmas Show._

_  
The closer they went, the more intoxicating the feeling was for Richard. He couldn't help but smell her alluring personality**. And her scent was like the scent of life**.  
_

"_Hi, um, do I know you?" Raven inquired._

_The tall man shuffled in placed, apparently deeply embarrassed. _

"Well, are you sure you don't know me?"

_Raven furrowed her eyebrows and responded: "Yeah, pretty much." She then started walking over to the dressing room with the mystery man following behind._

"_Okay then, my name is Dick Grayson. Remember, I was Barbara Gordon's ex-boyfriend?" Dick took pleasure in announcing to everyone he met that he courted the infamous Babs._

"_That's good, but I meant, did **we** ever see each other before?" She walked over to her bag and started packing her stuff._

"_In the restaurant, in 5th grade." Dick unknowingly answered a reply that would make him come off as a stalker. Being that both teenagers were in Senior High School, 5th grade recollections about each other just had a little stalker-vibe to it._

_The thing was, Dick had always wanted to date Raven, however couldn't since his parents paired him off with Barbara._

_Raven, now surprised and shocked at Dick's comment, hastened for the door.  
"Well, it was nice meeting you."_

"_Wait! Can I get your number please?" Dick ran after Raven, paper and pen at hand. The kind of preparation he had really came off as stalkerish._

_Raven hesitantly turned around and gave him her number and what time they were to meet. At that moment, Dick Grayson had been the happiest he'd ever been. He would finally be able to date the biggest crush he'd ever had on any girl._

**_End Flashback_**

I guess I came off to strongly on her. I should've –

"Dick!" The tall man standing in the midst of the beach turned and saw the woman of his dreams crying out to him from the boardwalk.

"She did come!" He then started for the boardwalk, simply amazed as to the circumstances he was under and how even after all of the false implications Raven made, she still showed up.

"Raven! I thought you weren't coming." He moved in closer to Raven who was at the time holding a dark blue umbrella.

Raven shied her face away, humiliated at what she put the poor man through.

"I wasn't going to meet you. I just felt like I needed to get here and tell you to go home."

"Oh…"

The man soaking under the unyielding rain seized the roses he had bought her and threw them out into the sandy beach. He didn't prepare for this unnaturally uncommon weather, and so he was caught by surprise as those tiny liquid droplets of water began pouring on him.

"Dick, was it?" Raven asked, sounding mildly interested. It was most likely an attempt to make him feel better.

"Look, I'm really not like this. It's just that ever since I transferred for a year in 5th grade, I sort of had a crush on you. When we went to the same High School it was pretty surreal for me. But, I never gusted up the courage to ask you until yesterday night." His features darkened as he spoke, eye sockets overwhelmed with a black aura.

"Oh." Raven could only muster up that word.

"I'll see you around school then." Dick Grayson then started off for the Californian side roads.

"Wait!" Raven turned around, umbrella at hand and ran towards Dick.

Dick, surprised as to why Raven stopped him, faced the ebony-haired beauty and intently gazed into her melodramatic eyes.

"I don't think **_we_** were properly introduced." She offered her free hand and stated: "My name is Raven Roth. A pleasure to meet you."

With that, things started to brighten up for Dick Grayson. Today was going to be fun.

* * *

This is for the authoress's alena-chan challenge. It could be a oneshot, but tell me whether you guys want me to continue or not.


End file.
